Griffith 070
by Fangii
Summary: Alternate Universe:- Sirius struggles to get along with his new boss, and a few scientists decide it's time a few experiments were done. Set in the year 2603. Remus/Sirius.
1. Oily Rags and a New Job

**Griffith 070**

Sargy: HALLO. This is a collaborated story between yours truly and mah mate Tonks. Who, at the moment, if not online so I am uploading this without her. Don't tell heeeer. Anyhow, the story is pretty much a science-fantasy genre, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read. Also, this'll contain lotsa slash. Again, don't like, don't read. Over and out!

**_--_**

_**PROLOGUE**_

_In the year 2300 a dying species known as the 'Magen' called to Earth for help._

_Humans, being the rough but caring souls that they were, instantly took the aliens in as their own, allowing them settlement and the right to breed and recreate their kind._

--

**_2603_**

**_Chapter 1 – Oily rags and a new job._ **

_**--**_

He hummed to himself as he shoved the faintly glowing spanner into the Tron's innards, twisting until he heard a snap of wire and rune. He peered into the metal helper's stomach, "Where is iiiit…ah!" He shoved his hands amongst the mechanics, only to pull them back with a yelp of pain, "BUGGER! Shitting little-"

The dark-haired man looked at his burnt and sparking fingertips, "OuchouchOUCH…fuck…" He glared at the robot, "What's your problem anyway, you piece of junk?"

The robot, which was extremely lifeless at the moment in time, did not reply. Sirius frowned at it, scrutinizing, before letting his breath out in an annoyed sigh, "Go leak your oil elsewhere."

Moments later, he was back to humming and thrusting spanners at technology again.

It was a dump of a job. Fixing Trons and cleaning up oil-spills. But he made enough cash to keep himself alive, so he made do. The only thing that annoyed Sirius Black to no end was the fact that there were very high-ranking officials living in the same spaceship as him - it made him feel a little bit like a slave, rather than a working-class citizen.

He fixed the front of the Tron back on and got to his feet, grabbing the oily rag he always carried with him and using it to wipe his brow.

"Oi!" He called down the corridor, "Your robot's done, mate- sir." He corrected himself quickly. The pilot who had asked him to fix the Tron peered out of his office, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Ah. Very good, Black." He threw him a few lunch tokens and silver coins before picking up the robot and returning to the office.

Sirius, only a little annoyed at being dismissed so quickly, hoisted his toolbag onto his shoulder, feeling his stomach growling to be fed, "Okay, shut up a second, we're going to the canteen now."

The canteen was only half-full. Sirius knew he was late, and that most of the good food would be gone, but he found he didn't care an awful lot.

He walked over to the pay desk and handed in his tokens before collecting a tray and moving over to the hatch. Before him lay a selection of grey liquids and packet foods. Sirius selected the 'PadThai Sauce' and placed his tray under the processor. The lumpy grey substance splattered onto the tray followed by a plastic spoon which missed and clattered onto the floor. He picked it up with a grunt of annoyance and carried the tray back to his workstation.

The meal (if you could call it that) was demolished within a matter of seconds and soon Sirius was licking his plate clean of the disgusting 'high altitude snack'. He sighed contentedly, threw the tray into the disposal chute and picked up his toolbox.

He headed down into to the belly of the ship to fix more Trons.

"And on we go…" He muttered. His voice was distant, dramatic and determined. Oh, how his life was exciting.

"**BLACK!"**

Sirius spun round in surprise, "Uhm…yessir?" He replied slowly, unsure of who it was he was talking to.

A tall, bearded man was standing behind him, in a uniform which clearly said 'I am a top-notch person, so don't get on my bad side or I'll fire you'. "We have a job for you. I'm sure you're aware of the fact that people with your job-" -he spoke it with hint of disgust which did not go unnoticed by Sirius- "-are being appointed to members of the Flight Crew?"

Sirius was aware of the new regime, but had been hoping he wouldn't be chosen for it. Members of the Flight Crew were the elite – the quickest, the smartest and the most adept people on board the Griffith. They made up the pilots, advisors and exobiologists upon the ship's Bridge.

Now people of his status – janitors, Tron mechanics, trainees – were being picked out at random to pose as assistants to, again, randomly picked members of the Flight Crew.

_Bugger_. He thought.

The look on his face gave him away.

"Don't look like that. Your pay will rise considerably if you do a good job of it, Black."

"I know, sir." Sirius sighed quietly. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. Follow me." He turned away, marching off towards the Bridge, without looking back to see if the younger man was following.

They walked down a few enclosed corridors, past a few fire doors, and dodged a few working Trons as they made their way towards the Bridge. Sirius didn't speak much, but when he did, it was a question: "Uhh…sir? Do you think I'll be doing anything like my…old job?"  
_Old_ job? That didn't sound right. It was hardly _old_. He had just finished it. And it was only now, after just finishing it, that Sirius realised how fond of the job he was.

"I'm not going to decide your errands, Black. Your new director will."

The officious bloke led Sirius into the large, glass dome which was the Bridge. It was massive. The front of the area was taken up by large and fancy-looking technology, no doubt for piloting the ship. A few men were leaning over the controls, others were talking to screens, and fewer still were mapping out co-ordinates and bearings.

Slightly left of these people were several immense bookshelves. _Will I have to read all of those?_ "I'm doomed." Sirius spoke out loud without realising it.

Luckily for him, his guide didn't seem to be listening; he had crossed the floor to talk to a young man who had been pouring over a large sheet of paper, which was either a blueprint or more bearings.

Quite suddenly, both men looked over to Sirius.

"Come here." Said the bearded one. Sirius did as he was told, trudging grudgingly towards them.

"Black, this is Remus Lupin. He will be your supervisor from now on. You are to do as he says and treat him as your superior."

And it was at the moment that Sirius decided that he was going to hate this new job with a passion.


	2. The Espresso and The Wolf

Sargy: Me again! Kingley's in this chapter. –HAPPYFACE- Also, as for the review we got on the last chapter; thank you very much for reading, and I'm aware of the spelling errors. But it was only after I uploaded the chapter that I noticed them. xD

Tonks: -never bloody online-

**Chapter 2 – the Espresso and the Wolf **

"Hello there, Mr. Black. May I call you Sirius?" Lupin extended a hand towards Sirius with an open smile on his face. There was something too well-spoken about this man. It made Sirius uneasy.

He took the hand and limply shook as if he couldn't care less about what Lupin called him. Which, of course, he didn't.

"So, is that a yes?" Lupin persisted.

"Uhh... yeah, I s'pose…" he mumbled, turning away and wiping his hands on his overalls. Lupin coughed, trying to fill the awkward silence. Sirius spun round,

"So, uh, what am I actually going to be doing as your 'assistant'? Like, cleaning the floor before you walk on it? Kissing the ring on thy holy hand? Please, sir, enlighten me so that I may fill my peasant mind with knowledge."

The two stared at each other for a moment. Sirius wanted Lupin to yell. It would be oddly satisfying. Instead, he felt his own face burn red as the brown-haired man smirked,

"Not quite. I'd just like you to find me a better ruler. This one snapped." He held out two halves of the wooden rule and placed them into Sirius' hands.

Sirius glared at them and stalked off. Stupid lofty idiot… I should find the ruler and stick it up where the sun doesn't shine. Flight Crew idiots…

Sirius continued to grumble, curse and make threats in his head as he wandered around the bridge, looking for a ruler.

When he returned to his station, he was not surprised to see Lupin scribbling over the sheet of paper again. Nerd. "Here." He thrust out the ruler, making sure he didn't look at the other.

Lupin nodded his thanks, grabbing the ruler swiftly and beginning to make marks and lines with it,

"You can get yourself a cup of tea if you like."

Sirius grimaced but used the opportunity to get away. He trudged over to the vending machine and pressed the 'Espresso' button; a tiny cup swung round and filled half way with a steaming black liquid.

"What!? That's rubbish!" Sirius kicked the machine, urging it to expel more of the delicious substance. Several members of the Flight Crew and their assistants looked around.

"Is something wrong, Sirius?" asked Lupin,

"Nope," replied Sirius, swivelling round with a huge grin on his face to show exactly how un-wrong everything was.

"Nothing's wrong, sir, everything's just fiiiine..." Except this goddamn coffee maker only gives you a pathetic amount of coffee!

Lupin strolled over and murmured,

"You know, you can press the button more than once and the cup adjusts to fit…"

"I knew that! I was…angry at something someone said earlier…" He trailed off, realising just how feeble that excuse was. Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so…"

"I do!" shouted Sirius, determined to have the last word.

"Okay."

"Yeah!"

"I'm going to go back to work now…"

"You do that!"

"I shall."

"Good!" Lupin smiled that strange smile and turned around, heading back to his work area.

--

Remus' job was slow and headache-y. The last interesting day he had enjoyed had been in the year 2599. He had been called to help take down an invading parasite on Earth. Now, that had been interesting. Lots of trivia and trouble. Just how he liked it.

Now, though, he was back to bearings, measurements – even an apparent genius got bored of mathematics.

He scribbled out a wrong calculation, sighing faintly. He had asked his new assistant to go and sleep. Most of the Flight Crew members had begun to turn in for the night as well. Remus liked the quiet, but for some reason today, it was giving him a headache.

It was only when he concentrated on the pain, trying to understand what was really causing it, that he noticed his elbows, fingers and shoulders were aching as well.

Ah.

He had been wondering when his body's next protest would be. He groaned as he got to his feet, massaging his forehead and wrapping up his blueprints. After pressing a pale blue button on his desk, the sheets disappeared and he walked towards his cabin.

Remus dragged himself down the corridor, sleep and pain pulsing through his temples.

"Oof."

He had bumped into another man. He gazed upward, into the smiling eyes of his pilot colleague and forced a smile,

"Good evening, Kingsley."

"Evening, Remus." The taller man replied, "Heading for bed?"

"Not…exactly." Remus' voice had an edge of wariness about it. Kingsley understood at once,

"Ahhhh. A few others have been having the same problem. I thought Magen were meant to be smarter than us, Lupin."

Remus smiled,

"I get too caught up in work. I forget."

"Well, take care of yourself. I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night, Kingsley."

He ducked past Shacklebolt. After another short walk, he was standing just outside his cabin. He only had to touch the door handle to unlock it.

Remus' cabin was surprisingly messy and unkempt. Clothes, papers and empty water bottles swamped the floor, the bed was unmade and the bin hadn't been emptied out for months. He had tried to clean it. A few times at that. But he had come to the conclusion that there was just no point. As soon as the room was spotless, it would only take hours for it to become a pigsty again. He had given up a while back.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jumper, throwing both of them into a corner, stretching his arms out and groaning again as he felt his elbows crack.

One moment a man was standing there, dusty brown hair, gold flecked eyes, the next he was a scrawny wolf.

"Ah, that feels goooood" growled Remus, rubbing his back against the wall. He yawned, stretching his jaws wide. He hadn't realised how tired he was. Turning in circles to get comfortable, Remus curled up in a ball, fell asleep, and began to dream…

_It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and the stars were out, blinking and glittering in the deep blue of the heavens. As the wind whistled through the trees, gold leaves fluttered from the branches. I stood on the moor; hackles raised, and howled my joy to the silver moon that hung, perfectly round in the sky. My voice soared and danced, cutting through the silence like a knife. The forest behind me stirred. I halted mid-howl and turned, my amber eyes scanning the undergrowth, searching for the tiniest of movements. Seeing nothing, I pointed my nose in the air and scented. I caught a whiff of something. Something I hadn't smelt before. It smelt like wolf, but also of human. Predominantly human. I looked up, and saw a black shadow cross the grey of the moor. Loping along with long graceful strides, its coal black fur ruffled in the wind. But there was something distinctly…not-wolf about it. The way it ran with its legs so out of time, its ears staying completely still. It was Magen._

--

Sirius paced up and down the office, looking for something to do. Where was Lupin? He should have been in over an hour ago and he hadn't struck him as the kind of guy who would be late. He ruffled his hair, thinking hard. Then Sirius spotted Mr Shacklebolt, Lupin's colleague.

"Uh, sorry to disturb you sir but have you seen Mr. Lupin? Only he's late and I can't seem to find him…" Shacklebolt smiled.

"Of course, he was very tired last night, have you checked his room, Mr….?"

"Black, sir, Sirius Black."

"Ah, Sirius, well if you go down that corridor there, turn left, take the blue stairs to level 3 and it's the second door on the left. Knock before you go in" explained Shacklebolt, pointing the way. "Oh, and call me Kingsley, the rest of us are on first name terms around here."

"Yes, sir, thank you sir"

"Sirius..?"

"Oh yes, Thank you Kingsley…"

"Now go on, off you go"

Sirius jogged away, down the corridor, turning left, down the blue stairs and was soon knocking on Lupin's door.

"Er, Mr. Lupin, sir? Are you in there?" There was a bang from inside and a muffled curse. Then the door opened and a very bleary eyed Lupin poked his head out.

"Oh hello Sirius, what can I do for you?" asked Lupin, yawning. Sirius explained that Lupin was late and that everyone was looking for him. When Sirius had finished, Lupin coughed, closed the door and then proceeded to run around madly in his room, throwing clothes on whilst brushing his teeth and smoothing his unruly hair. Then he opened the door, strolled out and beckoned Sirius to follow.


	3. Scientists and Hospital Visits

Tonks: Nyehhe to you Sargy I AM online. Soinyourface. Anyway, I R UPDATING. Horray

Last time: 

"_Now go on, off you go" _

_Sirius jogged away, down the corridor, turning left, down the blue stairs and was soon knocking on Lupin's door._

"_Er, Mr. Lupin, sir? Are you in there?" There was a bang from inside and a muffled curse. Then the door opened and a very bleary eyed Lupin poked his head out._

"_Oh hello Sirius, what can I do for you?" asked Lupin, yawning. Sirius explained that Lupin was late and that everyone was looking for him. When Sirius had finished, Lupin coughed, closed the door and then proceeded to run around madly in his room, throwing clothes on whilst brushing his teeth and smoothing his unruly hair. Then he opened the door, strolled out and beckoned Sirius to follow._

**Chapter 3 – Scientists and Hospital Visits.**

Puzzled by Remus' behaviour, Sirius followed warily behind him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, popped Kingsley.

"Gentlemen! Thank goodness I've found you! They're going crazy on upper deck! Apparently one of the Magen trainees has transformed and is running riot in the observation lab."

Lupin chuckled before composing himself and following Kingsley. Sirius followed them, not quite sure exactly what he was supposed to be doing. When they reached the upper deck they paused outside the air locked door that led into the observation room. Then Lupin pulled open the door and strode inside. The others followed him and when Sirius had shut the door behind him, he turned to look at the chaos that lay before him. Telescopes lay shattered on the floor, bookshelves lay splintered on the floor, their contents ripped and shredded. They looked around the room, searching for the cause of the mayhem. Kingsley spotted him first, the young grey husky was hunched in a corner, shuddering. There was a huddle of rather rumpled looking scientists standing by him, obviously arguing over what to do. Lupin edged over to the young Magen and knelt down beside him, placing a hand on a furry shoulder. He bent his head and whispered something into its ear. The husky opened its jaws and made a kind of yip-and-yowl noise that Sirius took to be laughter. At this unexpected noise the group of scientists jumped and turned around. They saw the husky shaking in the corner; it probably looked to them as though the husky was having convulsions. One of the scientists whipped out a tube, clicked the switch at the end and pointed it at the Magen. He released it and a small white dart shot from the end, embedding itself in the scruff of the animal. A sudden change seemed to come over the previously docile creature as it opened its jaws and bared its teeth.

It leapt from where it had sat shaking, and knocked the scientist in question to the floor. Lupin stood up, bent down to pick up the cartridge which had fallen from the neck of the husky and frowned. He pocketed the small tube and straightened up. The Magen was tearing around the room, in pursuit of the physicist, knocking over tables and chairs and destroying the linoleum beneath its sharp claws. It looked furious, with an evil, crazed glint in its eyes. Sirius looked on the scene before him in shock. _What the hell has just happened?_ He thought to himself in confusion. He heard a crack like a whip behind him and turned to see a scrawny, dusty brown wolf standing where Lupin had been only moments before. The wolf launched itself into the whirlpool of chaos that was circulating the room. It knocked the grey husky off its feet and into the wall. Then it stood over the animal growling a warning. Regardless, the husky thrust upwards with its strong back legs and threw the (smaller) wolf across the room. Lupin slammed into the metal of the airlock with a yelp. He dropped to the floor and shook himself. Then he threw himself at the husky, grabbing it around the neck. Lupin pinned the husky to the wall by the throat and it was about to lose consciousness when an alarm sounded and several men in black burst into the room. They shot several darts into the two brawling animals and, within 30 seconds they had both fallen to the floor unconscious. Sirius and Kingsley ran to Lupin's side, raising his head and supporting his back as he slowly changed back to his normal human self. There were medics attending to the husky who had changed back to a skinny man wearing a janitor's uniform. He had teeth marks on his neck and, when they removed his shirt, an impressive collection of bruises along his spine. They did the same to Lupin who also had teeth marks but, when rolled over, his back was covered with small scars and an assortment of bruises which Sirius later discovered was from the strain that transforming put on his anatomy.

--

Remus woke up in a very clean, very white, room. He didn't know where he was, but he did know that his back hurt a lot and he was finding it very hard to breathe. He swung his arm in the general direction of a flashing green button and was relieved when a nurse came scurrying in.

"Is everything okay Mr. Lupin?"

"No," he groaned "My back hurts, I can't really breathe and for some weird reason I can't feel my toes." In response to his short rant, the nurse popped a few pills from their pods and dissolved them in a bright yellow liquid that Remus hoped to god was orange squash. She fed this into the funnel on his IV stand and he felt it rush down his throat. He gagged and coughed but eventually it had all made its way safely into his digestive system. The nurse smiled her professional smile and rose from the bed, collecting her tray and walking to the door. Remus tried to call out to her but nothing happened when he opened his mouth. On the bright side, he could breathe again and the blood was rushing back to the much beloved digits on his feet. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, the door banged open again and Kingsley Shacklebolt, friend and colleague, came running into the room. Right now though, he didn't feel like friend or colleague to Remus, he felt like the kind of person whose throat would fit nicely in his hands if he didn't let him sleep! Kingsley dropped onto the bed with a huge grin on his face. Remus smiled weakly and closed his eyes again, only to be prodded awake.

"You okay Remus?" Remus gritted his teeth,

"I'm fine but could you please let me sleep?"

"Sure!" He sighed inwardly but didn't feel Kingsley get up.

"Kingsley, would you mind..?"

"Oh sure" Kingsley got up and left the room. Finally, Remus' eyes closed and he drifted off into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

­­­­­­______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tonks: Yeah this bit was all me –conceited expression- NORLY. T'was. ROFL.

_**TIME FOR SOME SHAMELESS ADVERTISING. You guys should check out my other fic. It's called 'It's A Halloweeny Time Of Year?' by TonksxMoony. **__****__** That's me.**_


End file.
